Toru Hagakure
|romaji = Hagakure Tōru |alias= |birthday= June 16 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Female |height= 152 cm (5' 0") |weight= |bloodtype = A |hair = |eye = |quirk = Invisibility |fightingstyle = Melee + Support Combat |status= Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = (Anime) |eng voice = |teams = Team Hagakure (Leader) }} |Hagakure Tōru}}, also known as the Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Toru is a fairly short girl with a completely invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories, and when clothed, her body appears to be slender yet fairly curvaceous. She claims to look like a fusion of and . Due to the nature of her Quirk, her hero costume consists only of a pair of baby blue gloves, decorated by pale pink lines, and light brownish-gray lace-up shoes. Her winter costume includes plain knee-high boots and slightly thicker-looking gloves with a different color scheme and design. Gallery Toru Hagakure Winter Costume.png|Toru's Winter hero costume. Personality Toru is a bubbly, cheery, and easygoing girl that does most things with an upbeat attitude, even if manipulated to do so. She is very socially eager and appears to like shopping. Her room suggests that she likes plushies and other cute things. .]] She believes that taking off her clothes during battle is a tactical advantage, much to the awkwardness of those around her. That being said, she seems blissfully unaware of what it means to be invisible, such as displaying slight embarrassment at the idea of being watched undressing; a trait that shows up even when she's wearing her hero costume, which features almost no clothing in the first place. In general, it appears Toru's invisible body is primarily used as a source of comic relief. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Toru's primary fighting style consists of directly attacking her opponents with a barrage of punches, taking advantage of her total invisibility to launch surprise attacks that are extremely difficult to guard against. Quirk |Tōmei}}: Toru's Quirk is that her body is completely invisible. It is unknown if it is permanently active or can be activated and deactivated at will, but she has been shown to stay invisible while unconscious or asleep. Super Moves * |Shūkō Kussetsu}}: Toru bends light through her invisible body, blinding those who are nearby. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Originally, Toru's costume had more trinkets to it than just a pair of gloves and boots. She was supposed to wear some sort of mask with a smiling face on it, and her gloves were meant to have mirror-like objects tied to them. *According to Toru's Volume 2 profile: **Toru was supposed to be a male character at first, but Horikoshi changed her into a female because he thought a girl having an invisible body was a funnier concept. There was also a lack of female characters at the time. **Toru's favorite food are caramels. **Toru's favorite things are dokkiri (hidden-camera surprise pranks) shows. *Toru's surname contains the kanji for and , and her first name contains . **When read as one word, Toru's surname means . *Toru's known U.A. data are as follows: **Student No. 16 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 18th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 16th in Class 1-A's grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *In the First Popularity Poll, Toru ranked 20th, which tied her with Mei Hatsume. *Toru's Japanese voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Mt. Lady. *Toru's Hero name, "Invisible Girl", was also the original alias of Marvel's member Sue Storm, now known as the Invisible Woman. *According to the anime, unless it was negligence on the animators' parts, Toru apparently does not wear panties under her PE uniform. *Toru is the only Class 1-A character whose Quirk has not been formally introduced in the story, despite being always active. Horikoshi has noted this previously, on Volume 2, stating that he has not found the right time for it yet. References Site Navigation fr:Toru Hagakure it:Toru Hagakure pl:Toru Hagakure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Hero Interns Category:Yoroi Musha's Agency Employees